Kitsune Cloud
by Black Dragoniss
Summary: Full Summary inside. Rated T for safety might be changed later
1. Summary

There was a lot more to Skull than the Arcobaleno realised, of course, one of them being the fact that Skull was actually female. Not just any female though, Skull was actually Naruko Uzumaki the Jinjuriki of the nine-tailed fox. Now the question is, will you read this adventure? Will you see exactly how the plot changes? Will you click on the story and discover all the little blot bunnies? The choice is up to you reader. Will start when the Arcobaleno meet for the first time then progress from there.


	2. Chapter 1

*Third P.O.V*

In a mansion somewhere in a forest in Italy sat 5 people around a round table, these people consisted of 4 men and one women, of course they were waiting for the last two people to show, a cloud and the sky who was supposed to be the leader of their set. The one sitting in the sun chair took note that the cloud chair was on the right-hand side of the sky chair, all the occupants of the room took note of this. Usually, it was the sun on the right-hand side of the sky, so it sent some red flags through their heads. The minute the door opened they all snapped their heads over to see who came, of course, they could sense the amount of cloud flames coming from the person but it was only the one in the storm chair that could sense something else coming from the figure with the seriously strong cloud flames.

*Skull P.O.V*

The minute I opened the door to the meeting room, I instantly knew I was dealing with dangerous, deadly and powerful people, good thing that guy in the iron hat actually thought I was male otherwise that would have caused me no end of trouble from the information I was able to gather about the people, I would be meeting in this room. I scanned the room subtly and noticed exactly where my 'chair' was positioned and instantly grew a tad bit pissed, obviously this checker face knew I would be trouble so he put me right besides the sky to try and chain me. I could hear Kurama growling in my head. I took note that the one in the rain 'chair' was female so looks like I wasn't the only female, of course, I was disguised as a boy cause I really don't want those idiots to find me again. I walked to my chair before flopping down and placing my helmet beside me, as I looked at everyone in the room, the one in the mist chair reminded me of someone although I couldn't pinpoint who.

"Hello, who are you?" the one in the storm chair asked with a serene smile, I looked at him and before I could answer I looked at the door on the other side of the room and I could literally sense the sky flames on the other side of the door. Hmph, so the sky was a pregnant female, the door opened to reveal a female with blue eyes, a flower underneath her left eye. She was holding a tray of cookies

"I do apologise for being late, I was making some cookies for everyone" she said with a smile, I looked at the tray with hidden suspicion, something's up with those cookies.

*Third P.O.V*

As the woman sat on the sky chair after offering drinks and cookies she smiled

"how about we all introduce ourselves? My name is Luce and I'm the Donna of the Giglio De Nero Familiga, Sky" the woman now revealed to be Luce stated, next was the man to her left

"Reborn, world's greatest hitman, Sun" the man with the fedora stated with a cocky smirk, Skull deadpan, joy a man like Sasuke before Skull beat sense into him, next was the man with green hair wearing a labcoat

"Verde, scientist, Lightning" Skull twitched, joy

"Fon, martial artist, Storm" the man in red and a serene smile stated, Skull looked at him and decided that they could get along, next was the woman in the rain chair

"Lal Mirch, COMBSIN, Rain" the woman seemed uptight but Skull could tell that she had a soft spot

"Viper, information broker, Mist, anything else and you'll have to pay me" the one in the hood stated finally it was Skull's turn. Skull took a breath before putting on her idiot mask

"Skull Demort, immortal stuntman and Cloud" Skull said with the biggest shit-eating grin they had ever done. All of the 6 other people looked at Skull, of course, it was Reborn who broke the silence first

"I have never heard of you, ever," Reborn said with a glare, Skull took a sip of tea that wasn't there before, before they looked at Reborn

"well, until today I have never heard of you either Reborn, word doesn't travel fast from where I come from" Skull stated with a shrug before sipping their tea, ahh, they missed their tea. Reborn twitched wanting to reach for his gun, Lal blinked as she looked at the cup of tea in Skull's hand

"ok, where the hell did that come from?" Viper questioned, apparently Lal wasn't the only one confused about the cup of tea in Skull's hand. Skull looked at them amused but kept silent, Luce twitched slightly before lightly coughing,

"Now that we have all introduced ourselves, I'll explain exactly why we have all been summoned here," Luce said with a smile, instantly all attention was on her.


	3. Chapter 2

*Third P.O.V*

As Luce explained the missions and how they were all expected to stay in the mansion together, Skull frowned softly before speaking up when Luce asked if there were any questions

"I have something I need to do before I'll be able to commit to months of time here, I know for a fact at least 8 people will be pissed if I up and disappeared again" Skull commented with a small frown, Fon nodded in agreement

" I also have a few things to finish up" Fon stated with a serene smile still in place, Skull looked at him before looking at the others, of course, Luce nodded with a smile to see if there were any other demands

"well, ok, 2 weeks. Is that enough time?" Luce questioned as she looked at Skull and Fon. Fon nodded while Skull looked thoughtful before nodding as well

"2 weeks is enough" Skull stated with a big shit eating grin.

-Time skip 2 weeks-

*Skull P.O.V*

During the 2 weeks, we had to end anything or to finish anything we had left unfinished, I had gone back to my stunt show to do one final show. Of course I said this to all my fans at the end saying that I was taking a break to visit 'family' and that I would be back once the family situation was figured out. Next, I went to the meeting point to speak with my siblings, then I went to talk to a certain organization. It was a productive 2 weeks if I do say so myself, now I have to go back to the mansion. Fun

'**It could be worse brat**' Kurama grumbled in my head, I silently scoffed before entering the Mansion garage, ok did I spend the entire drive thinking and ignoring Kurama? Wow. Anyway, I made my way back to the meeting room and took my seat to the right of Luce's seat

'**I think that man in the iron hat and this Luce person wants to control you if you're this close**' Kurama growled in my head, and honestly, I agree with him. I plonked down on the chair and put my helmet beside me as I subtly looked at everyone and noticed that Luce wasn't here yet.

"So Skull, what is it that you do?" Fon asked me, I looked at him before smirking

"I'm a stuntman, I do a lot of death-defying stunts" I stated with a cocky smirk, I heard a scoff and looked at Reborn

"is there a problem hitman-san?" I questioned with a tilted head slightly only to move my head at the last second to let a bullet go past my cheek, of course, Luce entered at that exact moment.

"Reborn, please do not destroy the meeting room" Luce stated with a reproving glare at Reborn before she sat down at her seat, before she began explaining the layout of the mansion, our rooms were in the west wing, training rooms in the east wing and labs or anything else that we could possibly need will be provided also the meetings and mission briefs would be conducted in this room while the dining room and kitchen was down the hall and to the left. Once we were giving a tour we were left to our own devices, I took one look at the room I would be staying in before entering and locking the door and beginning to scope it out, see if there were any bugs or anything that shouldn't be here. Of course Kurama helped to dispose of anything out of place, I looked around the room with a smile before I started to change it to fit my likes and also my persona likes which are somewhat the same. It took two hours before I was finished even with about 3 shadow clones helping me, I read some files that was left on my coffee table before smirking, oh I'm going to have so much fun with these people. After all, I wasn't nicknamed the pranking Queen from Hell for nothing.

*Third P.O.V*

The others in the mansion suddenly felt a shiver go down their spines, Reborn felt like his title of best chaos maker was being threatened but he couldn't figure out who could be threating his title. Luce looked up from what she was doing and giggled softly, this is going to be enjoyable. While others somewhere hidden stopped talking as a shiver went down their spines

"looks like she is going to cause chaos" one of the figures stated with a shiver, the others nodded in agreement before they all silently prayed to Kami/Inari/Jashin that whoever had incurred _HER_ wrath or boredom would be alright.


	4. AN

Hey everyone, so I want to know who you all think Skull/Naruko should end up with, the options are:

Reborn

Fon

Xanxaus

Viper

Verde

Lal

Belphegor

Hibari

Bermuda (shits and giggles, sue me)

Skull with 2 people

Skull with 3 people

Of course, you can also give suggestions on who Skull/Naruko should end up with, and if some sibling feelings are actually something more. So I do hope you are enjoying this story so far and for those who want to see more of 'I'm not helpless' that may take a while as I have lost the document holding the chapters for 'I'm not helpless' and those wanting to see 'The Story of Sakura Haruno' updated are going to have to wait a bit as writers block is a pain in the ass.


	5. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, so before this chapter begins I thought you should know how the poll is going for who shall end up with Skull/Naruko, so here are the results so far**

**Xanxaus - **

**Fon - 6**

**Reborn - 2**

**Lal - 1**

**Viper - **

**Bermuda - 1**

**Hibari - 3**

**Verde - **

**Belphegor - **

**A love triangle (2 lovers) - 1**

**Three lovers - **

**So that's where the votes are currently, I'll keep the poll going for maybe another week before I start eliminating contenders. Now onto the chapter, I don't own Naruto or KHR.  
_**

*Third P.O.V*

The Arcobaleno were getting ready to go on their first mission as a group, of course, because the others believed that Skull was a civilian they stuck him on the getaway driver, as Skull waited in the car 'he' let a smirk show on his face as he heard a certain fox cackling in his head. Oh the other Arcobaleno don't know what they were getting into, Skull decided to pass the time until the others got here by playing Shogi with Kurama, he was going to beat that damn fox.

-with the other Arcobaleno-

*Fon P.O.V*

Once we had left Skull as the getaway driver, the rest of us made our way into the mansion to retrieve the object that we had to retrieve, it was a family heirloom that had been in the family for generations. Of course, the family heirloom just happened to be a crown with a very weird symbol on it, it was of a red spiral circle. Right now I'm making my way towards the room where the crown is held while Reborn and Lal are lookouts, Verde is disabling the camera while Viper was distracting any guards we came across. Once I made it to the room, I noticed that Viper wasn't with me so they were probably somewhere else, I made my way carefully towards the crown which looks more like a tiara. Quick movements and I have the tiara in my hands, I placed it into the bag then the alarm went off. Silently cursing I quickly made my way to where Skull was with the getaway car, of course, I noticed the others doing the same.

*Third P.O.V*

As the Arcobaleno got closer to the car, Skull stopped playing shogi with Kurama as he started up the car, once everyone was inside they seemed a bit panicked

"GO!" Lal yelled as the people from the mansion rushed out, Skull smirked then put the car into gear before they were off, of course, they had people tailing them in cars. But none of them were stunt people, so Skull spun the car around the sharp turn that caused 2 of the tailing cars to crash,

"mother of Kami, NO, DON'T YOU DA-" Whatever Viper was about to say was cut off when Skull did another sharp turn straight onto the bridge that was rising up. Skull pressed down the accelerator and speed the car up and 3 seconds later the car was landing on the other side of the bridge just as a crash was heard because the cars that were following them crashed into the underside of the bridge. Skull was literally cackling as he continued to drive all the way back to the mansion in the forest. Once the group was back at the mansion with Luce standing at the front looking worried as all sans Skull fall out of the car and kissing the ground, Skull just steps out normally looking completely normal,

"What happened?" Luce asks worried as she hurries down to help them off the ground, she had a very important meeting to attend to which is why she wasn't on the mission.

"Skull is insane" Lal growled as she glared at the smirking stuntman who walked past them all and towards Fon

"so can I see the tiara?" Skull questioned with his head tilted slightly which caused a few people to blush slightly, how the hell was he that cute? This was the first time the others had ever seen him without his helmet.

Before anything else could be said Luce ushered everyone into the dining room for some dinner while Fon brought out the tiara, the second Skull saw the symbol on the tiara he spit out his tea and started a coughing fit, Luce immediately rushed to see if he was ok

"what was the *cough* name of that family *cough* that was holding that?" Skull questioned as he coughed, Viper looked at Skull before answering

"the Asano familiga, why? You recognise the symbol on the tiara?" Viper questioned, Skull didn't say anything as he tried to stop his coughs. Once he stopped coughing he looked a bit closer at the tiara before he started to curse in every language he knew, and he knows a lot of languages.


	6. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, so the results are still the same from the last chapter, so not really much to add. Remember I don't own Naruto or KHR.**

*Luce P.O.V*

Once Skull started cursing in many different languages some of which I couldn't even understand, we waited for him to be finished cursing, I made some refreshments for everyone and some for when Skull was finished. Surprisingly it took 3 hours for Skull to finish cursing. By that time I think the others had respect for him, I even noticed Lal, Reborn, Viper and even Verde taking notes on the curses Skull used.

"if you must know, that tiara is a very priceless artifact from the land of Uzushio, it belongs to the royal family of Uzushio and the fact that the Asano family had it, means that they went to Uzushio and pillaged what was left of it. Not to mention that's the very same crown that went missing a few weeks before '_that_' day and was replaced by a replica. So that tiara is the actual thing that went missing" Skull explained once he had sat down and taken the cup of tea I had offered him. Viper seemed to be interested in what Skull had said, now that he mentions it

"Uzushio? The one that was destroyed about 20 years ago?" I questioned, Skull scoffed

"it was actually 30 years ago Luce, but yes that Uzushio, there is only one" Skull stated before he stood up

"I have to go and contact a friend and tell them I found the crown" Skull was about to leave before Reborn stopped him

"and what makes you think we will let you contact this friend of yours to take this crown that we just risked our lives to get?" Reborn questioned as his fedora seemed to shadow his eyes. Skull turned his head slightly to look at all of us and I could have sworn for a second Skull's eyes were a different colour

"because that crown belongs to the royal family of Uzushio, even if the city itself is destroyed the royal family is still alive, and they will want their crown back" Skull started as he fully turned to face us and for some reason, there seemed to be something else in the air, something… demonic.

"you would really keep the crown of Uzushio from the royal family? It's bad enough that the Asano Family had it. If you keep the crown without returning it and knowledge gets out that you have it?" Skull trailed off as his eyes seemed to glow softly and the demonic sense in the air got thicker

"then not even your supposed titles of the strongest will ever help you against them. There is a reason why it took a month for enemy forces to even get past the barriers and another 5 months before the enemy was declared 'victorious'" Skull said with a smirk before he turned around the left, the demonic feeling still clung to the air. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, I noticed that the others did the same,

"what the hell was that? Why the hell is there a demonic presence here even if it isn't that strong?" Lal questioned with a glare while she seemed a bit pale, to be honest, I believe all of us are a bit pale although some hid it better than others.

"I'm not sure, but I think it would be best to let Skull handle returning the crown to where it belongs" I stated trying to ease the tension of course before anyone could say anything Skull came back inside with a man who had orange hair and piercings. His eyes were purple with what seemed like ripples

"ok Yahiko, the crown is right here, think you can get it back to Nagato?" Skull asked as he gestured towards the crown, the man now introduced as Yahiko took one look at the crown before he started cursing as well. Skull seemed to look amused

"alright Yahiko, I understand that you are upset about it, but we really need to get the crown to Nagato before Kiri gets wind about where the crown is" Skull stated as he touched the crown with his hand before handing it to Yahiko who put it into a bag he had on hand.

"of course you do realise that Konan is gonna bug me to get you to visit right?" Yahiko asked with a raised eyebrow

"Tell her I'm busy" Was all Skull said, Yahiko nodded before he left, Skull looked at all of us before going upstairs most likely to his room and finally the demonic presence disappeared.

"what the fuck?" Reborn questioned and to be honest I was thinking the exact same thing.


	7. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, so I have an update on the poll of who Skull/Naruko should end up with**

**Xanxaus - **

**Fon - 7**

**Reborn - 2**

**Lal - 1**

**Viper - **

**Bermuda - 1**

**Hibari - 4**

**Verde - **

**Belphegor - **

**A love triangle (2 lovers) - 1**

**Three lovers - 1**

**So that's the results so far, please remember to suggest who Skull/Naruko should end up with, so far it's Fon in the lead with Hibari coming in second. So please keep the votes coming, and in about a week I'll start eliminating some contenders. Anyway, I don't own KHR or Naruto. **

*Third P.O.V*

It had been 2 months since the Arcobaleno saw Yahiko who took the crown and was never seen again, now the Arcobaleno were sitting at the dining table as they waited for Skull to come down, Reborn, Lal, Verde and Viper had set traps in the hallway that was between Skull's room and the stairs to the ground floor.

Skull poked his head out his door and saw multiple traps set up in the hallway, Skull scoffed before ducking back into his room, closing the door and opening the window. One was a prankster/ninja or one wasn't. Skull wall walked to the window of the bottom floor hallway, after making sure no-one saw him, he slipped in then entered the dining room while rubbing one of his eyes.

"morning guys" Skull stated with a bright grin, the people who had trapped the hallway eyes twitched, even Collenlo who had joined them about a month ago trapped the hallway. Kurama was cackling in the back of Skull's mind, at the fact that they actually thought they could get Skull who had been running and dodging _ANBU_ since they were 5.

Of course, that got them ticked at the fact a 'civilian' dodged all the traps they had set, Luce sighed softly before offering Skull some food

"Thanks, Luce" Skull said as he sat down and started to eat his food while also sipping some tea,

"ok, Skull I didn't get a chance to address this after our last mission, but are you ok after seeing the dead bodies?" Luce questioned as everyone looked at Skull. Skull just scoffed

"I've seen people get tortured for information, breaking people's bones. Death isn't exactly something shocking to me" Skull stated, that earned wide eyes at that statement, no normal civilian should ever see something like that, so that means Skull isn't a normal civilian if he says something like that so casually.

Of course with 6 out of 8 of the gathered soon-to-be-Arcobaleno being vengeful bastards, they were going to try something different which as Skull looked at his bed, was placing a whole lot of traps in his room.

"Damn, how am I going to sleep in my room now?" Skull questioned out loud before he and Kurama started snickering together

"so, camping it is then" Skull stated before carefully gathering his stuff and going out the window and onto the nearest tree to sleep in.

-time skip, next day-

*Skull P.O.V*

I woke to the birds chirping in the air, a quick look at the position of the sun told me it was about 5 am. I shrugged before hopping down from the tree, I decided to sleep in and began my stretches before I went inside to the kitchen and poured some tea while making myself some breakfast, as I made breakfast I got lost in my memories of the past and about how hurt I had been when '_that_' day happened.

*Third P.O.V*

Skull was so lost in their memories that he didn't notice that he was finished cooking or that the other Arcobaleno had come down, of course, he snapped out of it when Luce asked if he was ok, Skull shook his head slightly as he looked at Luce and the others

"Yeah, I'm fine Luce, just got caught up in some memories is all" Skull stated softly as he finished eating, he stood up to start the washing up, unknown to him he left 7 people in shook at the fact Skull could speak softly and the way he said he was lost in memories made some think that they weren't good memories. But others just dismissed those thoughts, I mean what sort of bad memories could a 'civilian' have anyway? Oh how wrong they were, they have no idea exactly what Skull hides underneath his smile, they don't see how fake it is.

Of course then '_that_' day happened, the day they were all turned into infants and Skull wasn't sure what to do anymore, I mean everyone just split up after they were cursed. Skull looked around at everyone, before sighing and turning to walk away, looks like they were crashing at a nearby hotel for the night.


	8. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, so I have new updates on the Poll**

**Xanxaus - 1**

**Fon - 8**

**Reborn - 3**

**Lal - 1**

**Viper - **

**Bermuda - 2**

**Hibari - 5**

**Verde - **

**Belphegor - **

**A love triangle (Two lovers) - 1**

**Three Lovers - 2**

**Well, Fon is still in the lead but I'm going to eliminate Verde, Viper and Belphegor. Sorry guys**

**Belphegor: how dare you peasants not vote for me**

**Verde: whatever**

**Viper: mu, not paid enough for this**

**Skull: BlackDragoniss doesn't own KHR or Naruto**

*Kurama P.O.V*

As my kit crashed at a nearby Hotel I immediately got in contact with my siblings and began to tell them the situation that Naruko had found herself and 7 others in, to be honest, I'm not surprised about the fact my siblings told they jinchuuriki what was going on, knowing them they would be here within at least a week. I sighed softly as I felt my kit shift slightly as she whimpered from another nightmare, damn it, why does this have to happen to my kit? The one I see as a daughter, my heir to the kitsune clan? It doesn't matter now, what does is making sure that Naruko will be safe until we can break this damn curse. Not to mention those other people that were cursed with her have no idea who she really is, they think Naruko is a boy, HA! Oh, this is going to be fun to see their reactions, this is one of the biggest pranks she has ever pulled, of course when she gave the guy who acts like Sasuke pink hair for a week was absolutely hilarious.

'_Kurama?_' I heard Naruko said mentally, and I growled quietly at how weak she sounded, damn it, this is like when she was 5 all over again

'**_yeah, Kit?_**' I answered as I shifted slightly

'_Do…Do you think I'm weak?_' and there are the insecurities again, damn it, I had worked for 10 years to make sure she was so insecure, and now she has been reduced to the size of a toddler her insecurities are back, CURES YOU CHECKERFACE!

'**_Of course not brat, you are the strongest person I know_**' I replied back, Naruko seemed to think it over before thanking me before drifting off to sleep. Checkerface better pray that I don't ever find him otherwise, I will show him what happens when you piss me off.

-elsewhere-

Checkerface suddenly felt a shiver of fear go down his spine and then many more shivers of fear, he was confused about why he suddenly felt like he should hide for the rest of his life.

Elsewhere 8 people all stood up at the same time cutting off any conversation they may be having, a dark aura surrounded them as they looked off into the distance before they started to pack what they needed to make their way to their sister in all but blood. Watch out Checkerface the 8 people are out for blood and they will get that blood.

**So this is a short chapter, well shorter than others, but I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to vote who Skull/Naruko should end up with**


	9. Chapter 7

**Hey Everyone, so I have more updates on the Poll, yay! Anyway here they are, also I have rearranged it so the most are at the top, so they are going in order**

**Fon - 16**

**Hibari - 5**

**Reborn - 4**

**Love triangle - 3**

**Bermuda - 2**

**Three lovers - 2**

**Xanxaus - 2**

**Lal - 1**

**So That's the poll so far, remember to keep voting because this time next week I will start eliminating the options that only have 1 vote and 2 votes, that means we might have to say goodbye to Lal, Bermuda, Xanxaus and the option of 3 lovers**

**Xanxaus: trash**

**Bermuda: hmm**

**Lal: whatever**

**So remember to vote who you think Skull/Naruko should end up with, also I don't own KHR or Naruto**

As days passed Skull was struggling to suppress the memories of how bad it was when she was this age, just when it got too much there were suddenly 8 figures around the now toddler girl. In an instant, one of the figured scooped Skull up into their arms and began to soothe the infant.

"shh, it's ok sis, we are here now" the figure now identified to be female stated softly, the moon shined in the room revelling the 8 figures as the 8 other Jinchuriki and currently Skull was in Yugito-nee's arms, cause even she had a soft spot for the nine-tailed jinchuuriki.

"Nee-chan?" Naruko's weak voice asked softly, in that moment the other jinchuriki growled softly at how weak Naruko sounded, this wasn't the loveable idiot that they had met, this wasn't Skull DeMort, this was the girl that Konoha had broken, and damn it, whoever did this to their sister was going to pay big time.

"yes, we are all here little sister" Yugito responded softly as she moved to sit down on the floor as Fuu and Gaara got pillows, B and Yagura grabbed blankets as Han, Roshi and Utakata moved to be around Yugito and Naruko. If anyone was looking they would see all 8 jinchuriki curled around an infant with a purple pacifier hanging around their neck, of course, if someone was watching they would most likely end up dead by one of the jinchuriki's hands, they were protective of their own, and one of their own was cursed to an infant form. They would keep her nightmares away and help her through this, but they wouldn't be able to stay around as much as they would like because people would start to get suspicious if they disappeared, of course, they could still keep tabs on their little sister and the Akatsuki were looking out for Naruko as well. For the first time since being banished, Naruko slept with a smile on her face and no nightmares.

As time passed Naruko who decided to keep moving to keep people from finding her, had gotten used to being in infant form, and yeah sure people called her Skull and thought that she was male but she had been doing that for a few years so it was natural to her. So it was only a matter of time before one of the other Arcobaleno tracked her down, and it just so happened to be Reborn and Verde, joy.

"so lackey, why haven't you contacted any of us?" Reborn asked as he glared at Skull who started laughing and she could hear Kurama laughing as well

"why would I contact any of you *giggle* I don't like any of you" Skull said before she froze

"wait, I take that back, I like Fon and Luce," she said with a nod before looking at Reborn and Verde.

"So why are you both here? I was enjoying my vacation" Skull questioned as she crossed her arms and looked at both of them, Reborn coughed slightly

"Luce is dead" Reborn stated flatly, Skull froze before sighing softly

"I already know, I went to the Gilgo Nero mansion a few weeks ago to see Luce and Aria" Skull stated softly

"I'm not going to the funeral, I don't want people seeing me and then being taken advantage off, plus, I'm busy" she continued softly as she turned back to look at the sea. Of course Reborn and Verde left after that and Skull started to move again, even though she said she wasn't going to be at the funeral she did leave her contact details with Aria if she ever wanted to talk.

The next time one of the Arcobaleno managed to track Skull down was when she was in the dessert building sandcastles because she missed Suna and she was trying to keep a low profile, of course, it just so happened to be Fon and he was alone.

"hello Skull," Fon said in greeting, Skull looked up from what 'he' was doing to look at Fon on of the only Arcobaleno she could stand

"hi Fon!" she stated happily as she waved and went back to building her sandcastle, maybe she should invite Gaara next time?

"How have you been?" Fon questioned as he sat beside the cloud who looked at him then looked at the sandcastle she was building

"I've been good, although the first few weeks of being an infant wasn't that good on me, memories and stuff like that" Skull muttered softly as she put the finishing touches on her sandcastle

"what about you Fon? How have you been doing since I last saw you 15 years ago" she asked as she looked at him fully, the mentioned person blinked slightly as he thought over what the cloud had asked

"I've been fine Skull, although it has been annoying with the Triads ranting" he replied with a soft frown before he blinked in shock when he got a face full of sand, he looked at the grinning cloud Arcobaleno.

"no frowning, I'm going to help you have fun damn it" Skull stated with a smile before she giggled. The two arcobaleno's acted their physical age as they played together, for Fon it was like a breath of fresh air, although his suspicions of Skull being a girl were only being more confirmed as they continued to play. Of course, the two weren't entirely alone, a woman with blue hair and amber eyes smiled softly as she watched Skull and Fon play, she also noticed that Fon was figuring out that Skull was a female. She was glad that Skull had at least one friend that she could count on when they weren't there to help her. Hmm, looks like she would have to inform the others if this Fon develops a crush on Skull.


	10. Chapter 8: The Carassaca and Birthday

**Hey everyone, so I have gotten multiple votes for people so here is the poll so far**

**Fon - 20**

**Reborn - 5**

**Hibari - 5**

**Bermuda - 4**

**Love triangle - 4**

**Three lovers - 2**

**Xanxaus - 2**

**And sadly Lal only had one vote, so we will have to say goodbye to her**

**Lal: whatever**

**Now Since Fon is in the lead by the majority, I've decided to leave the poll going until chapter 10, which will come after or before the omake that I am working on. For those who want to see Naruko/Skull x Bermuda, don't worry, I have another story idea where she ends up with Bermuda. Now then, someone please do the disclaimer**

**Skull: Blackdragoniss doesn't own KHR or Naruto**

**Kurama: hmph, that Chinese man better not hurt my kit**

**Me: he hasn't exactly won yet**

**Tsuna: let's just start the chapter while author-san and Kurama-san fight**

A few more years passed before anyone heard from Skull, of course, she just so happened to somehow end up in the Caracassa family, don't ask how even Skull doesn't know how it happened. But as she sat there in her mini throne she looked around and remembered what she was doing before she ended up with the Caracassa family.

-Flashback-

_Skull was taking a walk around the city she had found herself in after she had finished visiting one of her friends in China. As she walked around she noticed a commotion in an alleyway up ahead and to the left of her, of course, she was curious and decided to go and have a look at what was going on. Once Skull got to the entrance of the alleyway she noticed that there were 10 people ganging up on one person who seemed to be a bit worse for wear,_

_"HEY! LEAVE HIM ALONE" Skull shouted as he walked forwards, right now she was Skull DeMort the cloud Arcobaleno, that meant she had to act like the part, that meant she had to act like she was actually male. Fun._

_"get lost kid, this doesn't involve you" one of the men wielding a gun stated with a sneer as he looked at Skull who scoffed slightly before disappearing and appearing in front of the injured man as the sound of rattling chains filled the area. The men seemed to pale even the man behind her paled_

_"shit it's the Vindice" one of the men cursed as he looked around for the mafia police only to end up hanging upside down by chains and in pink fluffy dresses that say 'I'm a pretty pink princess'. Skull then grabbed the injured man and booked it back to where she was staying for a while and began to heal the man before sending him on his way. That was the end of that. Famous last words to never be spoken around Skull._

_Of course, nothing is ever normal when your name is Naruko Uzumaki/Skull DeMort, so of course, she ended up getting paid a visit by the man she saved and a few bodyguards._

_"can I help you, sir?" Skull questioned as she looked at the man, she had a hunch he wouldn't buy her act at all,_

_"Yes, you saved my life a week ago and I would like to extend an invitation into the Carassaca family if you would like" the man replied as Skull allowed them in and got them something to drink. Skull thought over what the man who she still didn't know the name of had told her, she knew about the Carassaca family, about how it was a bad family until Romio took over and started to bring it out of its bad history._

_"Could I see the state of the family? I'll make my mind up then" Skull asked as she looked Romio in the eye, he nodded and so they made their way to the Carassaca family HQ, the minute Skull saw the state of everything she immediately went to work in helping everyone. Once she was done she looked Romio in the eye once more and said in a deadly serious voice_

_"I'm staying" the entire family cheered, they liked Skull, to them Skull was like an older sister which had some of them confused since Skull is male. So when one brave soul asked what gender she is, she just laughed and smiled before responding_

_"I'm female, but let's keep that hush, hush. It's a good way to keep the other Arcobaleno from looking too deep into my past" she stated with a smile, everyone understood immediately, they would keep Skull's real gender a secret and in time Skull might reveal her real name, but it was all up to Skull_

-Flash back end-

So as Skull sat there in her chair and looking over mission reports, she wondered if maybe the Carassaca family would like to meet her siblings in all but blood. As Skull continued to contemplate the pro's and con's of the meeting she didn't notice when her chair was picked up, nor did she notice when she was set down in a big room. What she did notice was that it suddenly got quiet, and Skull was immediately on alert looking around the room before noticing it was the entire Carassaca family

"uh guys?" she questioned as she looked at everyone who looked back at her before Romio stepped forward

"Skull, we would like to know your date of birth so that we may celebrate it with you" he stated as they all looked at Skull who looked back at them before taking off her helmet and smiling

"it's October 10th" she replied smiling, at that everyone paled before beginning to run around screaming and Romia shouting orders, Skull blinked before the date registered in her mind, oh, it was only a week before her birthday. Huh. Whoops. She looked at everyone and smiled softly,

"Hey, would it be alright if my siblings got invited?" She called out to Romio who stopped what he was doing to look at her.

"How many siblings do you have?" he questioned

"8" she responded, Romio thought over it for a minute before nodding

"sure, it would be nice to meet your family," he said with a smile, Skull smiled as well before saying she was going to meet with them and tell them about coming over, once she had left the building and on her way to the jinchuuriki meet up point she was thinking over everything that had happened since she left and became Skull DeMort.

Sometimes Skull wondered if things would have been different if she never left, if '_that_' day had never happened, she wouldn't have met the people she has met and become the person she is now, so maybe it was a good thing that it happened. Although she could definitely do without being reduced to the size of a toddler, mind you a very dangerous toddler, but a toddler none the less. It really frustrated Skull that she was being used as nothing but a living battery for this pathetic world that seemed to forget the legend of monsters in the dark, of Biju, but it really didn't bother her, they would learn in time, and in time they would remember exactly what happens when you piss off certain people, especially that Checkerface. He was going to find out what happens when you mess with Skull DeMort who happens to be someone else as well.

-time skip to Skull's birthday-

Everyone in the Carassaca family was looking at Skull who was smiling at them with a few tears dripping down her face

"Everyone, thank you" she stated happily, she thought for a moment before smiling again

"you guys wanted to meet my family right? Well, they are here now" she stated as 8 people walked into the room. The people of the Carassaca family could tell immediately that these people were far more dangerous then they looked, they also had the aura of people who have been through hell and back

"Carassaca, this is my family, my siblings, guys, they are the Carassaca Family" Skull said as she introduced her siblings who just nodded, the Carassaca got a feeling that these people weren't much talkers, except for the one named Fuu and the other who rapped horribly called B. But after a few minutes with them, the Carassaca family treated them like how they treat Skull, with respect and a healthy amount of caution about certain topics.

The night progressed and later when Skull looked back on that night, she thought that it was one of the best birthday's she had in a long time. She smiled softly at both of her families before joining in on the festivities, maybe, she would open up and tell them her past, for now, she would enjoy her birthday with them.


	11. Chapter 9: The Meeting

**Hey Everyone, how is everyone going with the whole COVID-19 happening along with self-isolation? Well for me it's going well...**

**Friend: you're lying**

**Me: yes I am**

**So I'm not doing to great, I don't have COVID-19 luckily, but seriously, I ain't doing too well at all. Honestly, self-isolation is annoying, it gets far too quiet. Anyway, the last day of term 1 is officially over so I'm out of school until it goes back. But I do Distance Education, so yeah. Anyway, here are the results of the Poll. And remember when I post the 10th chapter for this story I'll declare the winner, although I think you all know who the winner is gonna be.**

**Fon - 24**

**Reborn - 5**

**Hibari - 5**

**Bermuda - 4**

**A love triangle (Two Lovers) - 4**

**Three lovers - 2**

**So, before I actually make the final decision, since Fon is winning by a landslide, if I were to do a sister story to 'Kitsune Cloud' where Naruko was the only survivor of the 4th War would you all read it? Anyway, I don't own Naruto or KHR they belong to their rightful owners. I only own the plot of this story. So without further ado, let's begin Chapter 9: The meeting.**

*Third P.O.V*

"Has anyone seen Skull recently?" a toddler wearing a suit with a fedora questioned the other toddlers in the room, although they may have the bodies of toddlers, they were far from toddlers, they were the Arcobaleno, of course, they were missing the cloud Arcobaleno who hadn't attended any of the meetings which was annoying.

"Last I heard, the lackey was in Carassaca" Lal stated with a scoff, she had heard about that family's terrible doings until a man called Romio took over, since then the Carassaca family has been trying to reverses what it's previous Don had done.

"Still doesn't excuse him from not being here" Reborn growled out, Fon sighed

"the Carassaca recently had a party for unknown reasons but it was big and 8 dangerous people were reported to have been there along with Skull" he stated as he sipped his tea, that got the other Arcobaleno excluding Aria to freeze

"How dangerous would you say these 8 people are?" Colonello questioned with a raised eyebrow, Fon thought for a moment before answering

"I'm not sure because I wasn't there myself, but from what I heard, they might be on par with us" now that got violent reactions from them, of course, Aria just looked slightly pale but she had technically seen this coming although she didn't actually get to see the names or faces of the 8 people who seemed to be missing one.

"How is that possible?" Verde questioned as he was pale, everyone knew that they were the strongest so to have 8 people may be on par with them is a shock

"I'm not sure, but when I caught a glimpse of them, I got a feeling there was supposed to be 9 and not 8" Aria responded to the lightning question, of course, that got everyone looking at her

"I had a vision of 8 figures but one seemed to be missing, these 8 people felt powerful but there were weird shadows behind them" she said to the questioning looks that were sent her way even if some were better at hiding it than others.

"Also Skull got caught in traffic also some thugs, so he should be showing up about… now" she continued as the door opened and a small purple blur dashed in and sat at the cloud seat as Aria set tea in front of Skull who smiled gratefully as he took a sip before sighing in content,

"Thanks, Aria, I needed a cup of jasmine tea after what just happened on the way here" Skull said with a small smile as he took another sip of tea while ignoring all the other Arcobaleno except for Fon.

"of course Skull, how bad was it that you look like you haven't slept a wink in the past week?" Aria questioned, Skull sighed softly

"paperwork" was all that was said before Aria nodded and pat the clouds back softly in condolences

"ah yes, the enemy of every mafia don" she responded sagely, Fon nodded as well, of course, Reborn decided to be his usual self and shoot a rubber bullet at Skull who just tilted his head slightly to dodge the bullet

"that doesn't explain anything lackey" he growled out with a glare, Aria sent a sharp look towards the sun while Skull just ignored him in favour of saving his tea before he yawned. Aria's eyes softened as she slowly reached over to pick Skull's small body up into her arms, Skull's body tensed when Aria picked him up but after a few minutes he relaxed his body as he took one final sip of tea before he yawned and snuggled into Aria's arms and soon he was asleep and for the first time, all the Arcobaleno watched as the stress lines they didn't know were there leave his body as he sleeps. Now that they think about it, they have actually never seen him sleep while they were around so the fact he would do it in Aria's arms means he was dead tired. Of course Aria knew the real reason but she wouldn't say otherwise it would be an invasion of privacy, she gave a pointed look to the others before setting Skull down on the couch, before they continued the meeting, Aria wasn't the only one who would let Skull sleep off the obvious exhaustion?

-time skip end of the meeting-

*Reborn P.O.V*

Once the meeting was over we all stayed for a few more minutes, just as I was about to get up a small groan was heard, I looked over and saw the lackey starting to wake up, I don't want to admit it but he looks awfully cute as he sat up and rubbed his eye while yawning

*Third P.O.V* (**A/N: I'm not good with Reborns P.O.V yet**)

'_It should be illegal for him to be that cute /Kora/. HOW THE HELL DOES HE LOOK THAT CUTE/Kora'_ was the thought process of everyone as the looked at the cloud Arcobaleno who was slowly waking up fully.

"good afternoon Skull, did you enjoy your nap?" Aria questioned the cloud once he was awake enough to gladly take the cup of tea offered and started to drink it,

"I'll be fine" of course it didn't go unnoticed that Skull said 'I'll be fine' and not 'I'm fine' of course they decided to ignore it, of course, Fon remembered what Skull had said when he tracked the cloud down, could it be the nightmares? Aria frowned softly before saying they were free to go and that the meeting was adjourned.

**So this chapter is shorter then others and I do apologise for that. But fear not I have been working on the 10th chapter and it will be longer than this one. Anyway, I'll see you all later, I'm gonna catch up on some anime. Also, I have another KHR crossover book in the making, so hopefully, you will like it when I post it. Also, my Stinglu story has henceforth been discontinued until I can track down my documents which hold the chapters for that story.**


	12. AN 2

**Dear Wonderful readers**

**I have some news regarding this story. I'm afraid I won't be able to update as regularly as I would like sadly, due to holiday homework. fun. Fear not I have not lost creativity in this story, but I'm just stuck on a certain part in Chapter 10.**

**Now onto other news, those who said they will read the sister fic to 'Kitsune Cloud', do not worry the first chapter will be out soon, most likely before Chapter 10 of this fic. Also, would you all like to read the other sister fic that's in the makings of the characters of 'Kitsune Cloud' read 'Kitsune Cloud' so there will be 2 sisters fics but to keep things simple the first sister fic to 'Kitsune Cloud' will be referred to as the sister fic while the other sister fic that I just brought up will be referred to as the brother fic cause this is getting confusing for my currently tired mind.**

**So, final bits of news, the reader who suggested fem!Akatsuki x KHR story I like that idea and it will be the fourth prompt to go into my KHR prompt book which will hold all my ideas for KHR stories like 2 of the writers I follow do. I just have far too many stories in my mind to not write prompts. Also, the prompts will have either 2-3 parts before I decide whether or not to actually make it into a full-blown story.**

**Anyway, that's all I have to say in this A/N. Actually no it isn't, for those looking for 'The Story of Sakura Haruno' fear not I will update that, for those after 'I'm not Helpless' I have yet to find the document for that so, for now, it is still discontinued.**

**I think that's everything, now this is the actual end of this A/N. So I will see you all in either the sister fic or chapter 10, depending on which comes first.**


	13. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, so as I promised in the sister fic of this story, I would be updating this story soon. Anyway, here is the new chapter and since I promised that in this chapter I would end the poll. The results are as follows:**

**Fon - 27**

**Reborn - 5**

**Hibari - 5**

**Bermuda - 4**

**Love triangle - 4**

**Three Lovers - 2**

**So that means. FON wins so the pairing is now FonxSkull/Naruko.**

**A room appears with Skull and Fon inside with the former looking around the room while the latter blinks before noticing that it was only him and the cloud.**

**The scene changes back to me.**

**So, without further ado, FUU!  
**

**Fuu: yes?**

**Me: Do the disclaimer**

**Fuu: Alright**

**Fuu: BlackDragoniss doesn't own Naruto or KHR**

**Me: sad but true.**

* * *

Skull kept travelling as the years continued to pass and she would always find time to return home and hang with her family who were still trying to find a way to break the curse, of course, she also spent a lot of time with the Carassaca since they are her familiga as well as her honorary family. As the years passed the Carassaca family got out of their terrible history and were making good headway on becoming one of the most powerful familiga's, of course, they would never be as powerful as Vongola, but they would be powerful enough to get more missions then they first had when Romio took over, of course, it wasn't just Skull doing all the work, everyone in the Carassaca familiga pitched in to get stronger.

Skull was known for bringing in strays or orphans so when she came in one day with a child no older then 10 holding her hand, they didn't think much of it, but when a woman who was most likely the child's mother came in as well that got a few red flags but when Skull left the two in a small corner to get the boss and came back with the boss looking absolutely pissed, that got multiple red flags going up in their minds. Of course, the real reaction that got all of them growling was when Skull informed them all about how the child was an active Sky that was sealed at the age of 5 the minute he went active and the mother had mist flames on her mind.

"Tsu-kun, Nana-chan, I'm gonna need you two to stay with my friends while I contact some people to help get you both better alright?" Skull questioned the two brunettes who looked at her before nodding as Nana held her son close,

"right, Romio, I need the Vindice's number now!" Skull commanded, and that was another hint that Skull was pissed, she used what they called 'Kage voice', she only used it when she wanted something done immediately or if something was wrong. Sealing a 5-year-old sky the minute they went active and putting mist flames on a civilian count as needing to use her 'Kage voice' especially since it seems she is quite fond of these two.

"Of course" with that their boss left before coming back with a slip of paper, just as she was about to take the paper it seemed the Vindice showed up,

"hello you lot, right, I need you to look at both Nana and Tsuna right now" Skull all but purred out once the Vindice came in full view. For some reason, the Vindice felt a shiver of fear when they looked at the small cloud. For some reason, the Vindice felt a demonic presence coming from the cloud as the cloud gives them a sharp smile,

"**And why would that be cloud Arcobaleno?**" one of them asked which earned another sharp smile.

"Because someone was idiotic enough to put a _flame seal_ on an _active sky_, and also tamper with Nana's memories" the cloud responded putting more weight on 'flame seal' and 'active sky', that had the Vindice and the Carassaca stiffening,

"a flame seal on an active Sky?" Romio questioned looking pale

"**What evidence do you have of this?**" another of the Vindice questioned which had the Skull sighing before gesturing to Tsuna and Nana

"Can you two come over here please" the two walked over the chibi cloud and stood before the bandaged people.

"Check Tsuna" Skull commented, one of the Vindice stepped forward before looking over the male and frowned,

"Tsu-kun, try to summon your flames," the cloud asked kindly. The boy nodded and held out his hand and concentrated, he got a small flicker before his face paled and Nana easily caught him as the small sky tipped backwards.

"You see what I mean?" Skull questioned the Vindice

"**Yes, it seems like there is indeed a seal on him, but what about the mother?**" one of the Vindice questioned as he turned to look at the mother who was holding her son when Nana looked up, the Vindice and everyone around noticed that the woman's gaze of clouded and looked dazed, not to mention that the Vindice felt Mist flames on the woman's mind

"**hmmm, step forward**" the same Vindice ordered which Nana did so and the Vindice that had spoken up placed a finger on the woman's forehead causing her to blink before clutching her head when the bandaged law keeper lowered his arm.

"Nana?" Skull asked carefully before said mention woman raised her head and opened her eyes to reveal blazing indigo eyes that were tinted with yellow and everyone gasped or their eyes widened.

Indigo = Mist

Yellow = Sun

Nana had 2 flame types and judging by the strength they could feel, both were pretty damn powerful, said woman smiled as her eyes returned to their normal brown colour

"I feel much better, I haven't felt this clear-headed in years," she said with a smile as her son looked up at his mother with a small frown before looking at the Vindice

"Can you help me feel clear-headed?" add the adorable tilt of his head and a few of his bangs falling over his right eye and hook, liner and sinker. Tsuna officially had the whole Carassaca and the members of the Vindice that were there wrapped around his finger from that one look.

"**We can see what we will be able to do**" the male who Tsuna had questioned said with a nod, Skull smiled before frowning

"If you aren't able to remove his seal, I know someone who could possibly help shatter the seal completely with no ill effect to Tsuna" she spoke up which caused everyone's attention to turn to her

"**And who might this person be cloud Arcobaleno?**" the same member spoke earning a smirk from the mentioned person as a demonic presence fill the room

"an old friend" was all she said before the demonic presence disappeared once again like it hadn't been there at all leaving several people including the Vindice pale and shivering even if the majority of the presence was aimed at the Vindice.

"**We will need to contact our boss to unseal the child and to also get papers stating that whoever placed the seal on the child couldn't claim them later for a familiga. Do you happen to know who sealed the child?**" one of the other members of the Vindice stated with a small shiver as Skull's face darkened again,

"I do" at that casual answer everyone went quiet and they all stared with wide eyes at Skull who smirked before the entire room changed to show Tsuna when he was 5 and everyone stilled as they saw Iemitsu the leader of CEDEF and Timeoto Di Vongola the 9th leader of Vongola.

"What is this?' Romio questioned slightly horrified as they watched as Tsuna had to climb a tree to get his ball down but just when he reached for his ball the branch broke and as Tsuna fell they all watched as pure Sky flames burst from the child and slowed down his fall so he landed safely.

_"Timeoto those were sky flames"_

_"that they were Iemitsu"_

_"My son won't be in the Mafia, I formally request that you seal his flames"_

_"of course Iemitsu, your son will have his flames sealed and he will stay out of the Mafia"_

They all watched with horrified eyes as Timeoto sealed Tsuna's _active_ flames and the following day they left back for Italy leaving Nana worried about her son and they all saw that while Tsuna was unconscious Nana's eyes cleared as she worried for her son.

The room returned to normal as Skull looked at the Vindice

"Is that enough proof?" the chibi questioned as the Vindice seemed to talk amongst themselves before another portal of black flames appeared and out stepped another Vindice with a chibi version on his shoulder,

"**Timeoto Vongola the Ninth boss of Vongola has done the greatest sin by sealing a 5-year-old active Sky, I will unseal the child and provide papers stating that Vongola can not retrieve the child when they remember him**" the chibi Vindice stated as he floated down to Tsuna who blinked at him and smiled a purely innocent smile

"You look cool mister" the 10-year-old brunette commented with a smile causing the chibi Vindice and the others in the room to freeze. Did the kid just?

"**uh**" the Vindice Chibi stalls before doing a full body shake and placing a single small finger on the brunette's forehead and as the child tips backwards making his mother move very fast to catch him, they all feel it, they all hear it.

SNAP!

Then suddenly a massive torrent of absolutely PURE sky flames burst from the brunette as the flames become visible and wrap around everyone in a feeling of home.

Skull swears she can hear choked gasps as the flames are felt and seen

"Transcendent" she hears someone whisper and they are probably correct, Tsuna is a special brand of innocent and the fact his flames are the purest anyone has ever seen in a sky is only a bonus.

"**Here are the papers stating that the child is now a freelance Sky**" the Vindice Chibi has the member who was acting as the chibi's transport pulled out some official-looking papers which the chibi quickly signed and stamped before handing them over to Nana who took them gently and read through the papers before smiling at the chibi

"How hard would it be to get divorce papers to Iemitsu and get him to sign them giving me full custody of Tsuna, the house and anything he might have sent us including money without him knowing he signed them?" she questioned with a predatory smirk which was quickly mirrored by Skull who noticed that the Carassaca mirrored the predatory smirk and nodded to herself. Yep. Tsuna had them all wrapped around his finger.

"**Not very hard,**" the chibi said easily before blinking and looking at Nana

"**You want us to do that?**" the chibi questioned

"Not nesscairly, but if it is easier for you to do that….." Nana trailed off as she looked innocently at the Vindice Chibi who was caught up before the chibi blinked and sent a horrified look at Nana who blinked innocently

"**you are good at playing with emotions you know that right?**" the chibi questioned the woman who smiled

"I get it from the family on my mother's side" she responded.

"**Anyway, yes we can do that easily, I will send the signed divorce papers to you come next week**" the chibi stated easily before the Vindice members left, back to Vindicare.

Silence.

"HOW THE HELL!" one of the members of Carassaca called out in shock as he looked between Nana, her son and where the Vindice used to be

"How what?" Tsuna questioned innocently, Skull was chuckling quietly to herself as she watched the people she claimed as hers panic and then be wrapped around her skies finger. Wasn't that a shock.

Tsuna was HER sky,

She had a home now,

Now that she had a sky and people to care for,

She would never let ANYONE take them away from her.

Carassaca,

Tsuna,

Nana,

Luce, Aria, Yuni

Fuu, Choumei

Yagura, Isobu

Gaara, Shukaku

Killer Bee, Gyuuki

Utakata, Saiken

Han, Kokuou

Roushi, Son Gokuu

Yugito Nii, Matabi

Kurama

Yahiko, Konan, Nagato

Zetsu, Obito

Kisame, Itachi

Sasori, Deidara

Hidan, Kakazu

Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi

Hinata, Hanabi

All her precious people, they were hers alone.

She would keep them safe and anyone wanting to harm them… well

She was the Bloody Kitsune, she is the fastest person alive.

If anyone hurt the people she cares about they had better run.

Unnoticed but as Skull was thinking this, her eyes glowed eerily and everyone that she had claimed as hers all felt a shiver go down their spines.

-With Aria-

The new Sky Arcobaleno and daughter to Luce looked out the window from where she was working and smiled, her Padrina was really something, she giggled quietly to herself as she looked down at her stomach where her daughter was growing. Yuni would be just fine.

-With the other Jinjuriki-

They all stopped what they were doing and looked up and to the distance, they felt the bond between each other and HER hum with protection and a promise, the Biju even felt it and they knew, that no matter what. She would always come for them if they were in danger. They also felt it when another joined their bond, a pure untainted presence and they immediately knew that this person is just like HER. They promised that if ever the new presence was in danger they would help.

-with the Akatsuki-

They all felt it

They all felt it when the presence of another became known in their bond with HER

They all felt it when SHE became possessive and protective

They all knew why.

It was HER way of keeping them safe and checking their bonds because SHE can't see them physically.

They sent back confirmations over the bond that they were fine and as they all went back to what they were doing, they just knew that things would start to look up.

-In Konoha-

A female with pink hair and green eyes stopped talking with a female with blonde hair and blue eyes when she felt it,

"Forehead?" the female she was talking to questioned the green-eyed female, who shook her head

"I need to go" she responded before running off and then once sure the female wasn't following, she made her way to the secret place that only a few knew about.

When the female with pink hair and green eyes reached the secret place she noticed that the others were already there,

"You felt it too?" a male with spiked black hair and onyx eyes questioned from his place on a boulder and sharpening and cleaning his sword

"I think we all felt it" a female with dark indigo hair and lavender eyes commented from her spot beside a smaller female with brown hair and lavender eyes.

"come now you lot, let's all get along" The only adult in the group stated as he raised his hands as his only showing onyx eye creasing up into an eye smile while the other 4 in the clearing exchanged a glance before giving the lone adult a deadpan look

"We do get along" the brown-haired female commented dryly

"It's just that we all are worried about her" the pink-haired female continued as everyone went quiet,

"I think the fact that there is a new presence means that she has found a stray who resonated with her" the black-haired male stated with a soft smile that the others copied

"Yeah, let's hope that no-one pisses her off" the lone adult stated with a deadpan as the others in the clearing snickered softly. Yeah, she was one possessive person, and they wouldn't have her any other way.

They were hers and she was theirs. That was just how it worked with them and anyone that SHE claimed.

* * *

**Omake: Before the curse**

"You know. I just realised something" a male with purple hair and eyes stated with a sudden thought

"what is that Lackey?" a male with black spiked hair and onyx eyes while wearing a suit and a fedora, the fedora-wearing male had basically asked the question that everyone in the room was wondering as well.

"I completely forgot about my cousins birthday" the purple-haired male commented idly

"what does that mean Skull?" a male wearing red questioned the now named 'Skull' who shuddered lightly,

"I never miss his birthday, and considering you lot wouldn't let me leave to give him his present" at this Skull trailed off before some slammed the door to the mansion open and again the door to the dining room open revealing a male with red hair and purple eyes

"Hey, Nagato" Skull stated happily with a wave as he pulled something out of his pocket as 10 other people wearing black cloaks with red clouds burst into the room causing the other soon to be Arcobaleno to be on guard.

"Skull" the red-haired male in greeting while Luce giggled quietly, she knew this was going to happen, it was only the others fault for keeping Skull back when they shouldn't have,

"Sorry about missing your birthday, these idiots. Not the one in red or the pregnant female kept me from coming over" Skull stated as he handed the redhead a box which the redhead opened before gasping,

"This is" the male trailed off as Skull shrugged sheepishly.

"I figured you didn't have any" he stated while Nagato closed his eyes as tears slipped down his face, both the people beside Nagato looked at what was in the box and they gasped as well before the others wearing cloaks looked into the box and their eyes widen as well

"how?" the one with black hair and black eyes questioned as he looked at Skull who's eyes soften immediately,

"I had help" he explained before immediately the cloud was drawn into a hug by Nagato and the other 10 people joined the hug

"Thank you" Nagato whispered speaking for all of them

"thank you so much" he continued as Skull hugged him back.

When they broke apart the people wearing cloaks sent a smile to Skull, Fon and Luce and a glare at the others before they disappeared, Reborn growled

"What the fuck was in that box that had them all nearly in tears" he questioned as he cocked a gun at Skull who wiped away a tear before looking at Reborn

"pictures" was all the cloud replied with which caused a scoff to come from Lal

"What sort of pictures?" the ex-soldier questioned

"pictures of people long dead, pictures of a home long destroyed, pictures of a family they can no longer see" the cloud growled out before leaving the room.

* * *

**Hey everyone, so how did you all like this chapter and the Omake at the end? I do hope you all enjoyed it, anyway, I'll sign off**

**Ciao~**


	14. AN 3

**Hey guys, sooooo another A/N and I'm sorry about that. But I am halfway done chapter 11 so yay? Anyway, the reason for this A/N is to give you a confirmation that yes I am still alive and no this story isn't on hiatus. But while I finish chapter 11 how about I give you a preview?**

* * *

"Has anyone actually heard from Skull since the last meeting?"

"Aria?"

"worst part was the sky was sealed"

"Can I hug you?"

"of course"

"Yagura will be in touch later"

"woah"

"amazing right?"

"abused by family"

"is this Namori?"

"hi! I'm Tsuna"

"Call me Mama dear, we will treat you right"

"Welcome home"

"I'm home"

"Another stray?"

"will possibly be more because Yagura seems pissed about something"

"Nee-san, how old are you?"

"Nee-san, why do you act like that?"

"because I'm a stuntperson, I make the crowd and people think what I want them to think, which is why I act like a stupid civilian"

"But you aren't are you?"

"no my dear Cielo"

"then what are you nee-san?"

"sweety, I am a jinjuriki"

"what's that?"

"it's someone who has a demon sealed in them muku-chan"

"I see"

"Welcome home you three"

"thank you Nee-san"

"of course"

"What. Do. You. Want. Reborn?"

"Hello Fon"

"Hello Skull-chan"

"How?"

"Your chi"

* * *

**So there you have it everyone, a trailer of sorts for chapter 11, but the next part is for a different story, it's a summary for a different story and I would love to know what you think of the summary. Let's see who can guess what it's about. yes. it is a KHR story.**

* * *

She didn't want this.

She didn't want any of this.

But of course, they don't listen. Now she has to deal with something she never wanted to deal with.

Why didn't they listen and leave her alone?

Why did her father have to be such a dick?

Because now she has 8 powerful demons wanting her, and her family hating her because of her nickname.

Why couldn't they just leave her alone?

She was _THEIRS_.

They wouldn't let anything or anyone take her away from them.

She may resist now, but soon she will come around.

She was _THEIRS _ever since her summon had called out to them before being cut off.

They were interested now.

She was theirs now, not even her '_family_' would take her away from them.

She was _Their Sky_ and they were very possessive people.

* * *

**So that was the summary of the story, I do hope you all are interested in it and maybe would like me to actually post the story? Anyway, that's completely up to you all. Chapter 11 should be up soon but since it's week 6 with a lot of assignments and assessments due don't count on regular updates but when they do happen, be sure that they will be long chapters. **

**Ciao~**


	15. AN 4

Hey everyone, so I know it has been a while since I last published and there is a good reason for that. You see, I'm currently using my phone while my laptop is getting fixed, now normally this wouldn't be a problem if it wasn't for one small detail.

My phone doesn't have the documents for the following stories:

Kitsune Cloud

Broken Kitsune Cloud

The Mechanic

The Story of Sakura Haruno (which is on Hiatus until further notice)

So I when I get my laptop back I will try and update those stories, until then.

Ciao~


End file.
